FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for a non-destructive detection of defects in food products such as the presence of parasites and spoilage in fish, and particularly to such an apparatus and method which detects perturbations in the magnetic fields produced by electrical currents passed through the food products, preferably on a production line basis.